Breaking promises
by Mrs-Cullen619265
Summary: When Edward leaves in new moon, bella is changes by Victoria and becomes a famous singer. Edward sees bella perform one night. Will bella forgive Edward for leaving in the first place?
1. Change

Breaking Promises

Changes

_"We're leaving". Edward had just lead me into the woods to talk, and i knew something was up._

_"Then I'll come with you" was my reply._

_"I dont want you to come"_

_"You dont...want me?"_

_"No"_

I was reliving that fatal conversation while i was walking through the woods. i had this idea, that if i found Ed-_His_ meadow, i would wake up, and this would be a terrible dream. i could imagine it, i would tell Ed-_Him_ and he would laugh, and tell me he wasn't going anywhere.

I'd just reached the meadow, and the hole in my chest that had appeared when Ed-_He_ left had ripped itself open, and i was curled up, my body wracked with sobs that always came with the pure agony of realising that it wasnt a nightmare, that Ed_-He_ wasnt coming back.

I heard a twig snap, then it was silent. To silent.

I heard a tree sway, then saw a flash of red.

Victoria appeared infront of me.

"Hello Bella, pleased to see me?" She asked mockingly, in a voice that should come from a blonde girl in pigtails with pink bubblegum, not a vicious vampire.

" Yes,now i can finally leave this pain and be free," i replied, smiling for the first time in months.

Victoria frowned in confusion, my answer clearly not the one she expected.

I decided to elaborate.

"You see Victoria, The only one i loved has left me, and i just decided that life is to painful to go on living, so kill me,please!" i was begging at the end of my sentance.

Victoria started grinnig._Uh Oh_ i thought to myself.

" You know what?" she asked," I am not going to end your misery,Bella,You can live for eternity in pain without your mate, like i have to because of your Edward, a fair trade," i only had time to flinch at the sound of _His_ name before she darted forward and bit my the pain began.


	2. performance

**Performance**

**The fiery torture that lasted four three,four. That was 10 years ago. my newborn stage passed quickly, it seemed that my aversion to blood had passed had carried on through my change. the smell of human food made me gag, but animal blood smelled mouth watering. my gift was that i could give other vampires my aversion to human blood, and give them and myself human charactoristics. i can sleep, eat human food,i could make myself not glitter in the sunlight, get pregnant ect. I can also shapeshift,and change my appearance. my name is not Bella Swan. that was my human name. i am now Iz-or Izzy-Williams, and i am a famous singer.**

**It was funny really. i was in a guitar shop, and i was playing and singing one of my songs, when a record dealer came in. he offered me a contract, and here i to LA. In front of hundreds of joy. I love it really, the adrenalin rush when your out there on stage. It makes me hyped up and raring to go.**

**" come on, Iz, we're on in 5." Jack whined to was my 'brother'. he had been hunting with his family, Melanie and Jasmine,his sisters,Connor,his brother, and Hannah and Andy, his parents. Melanie was 15 when she was changes, and had long, pokerstraight blonde hair.**

**Jasmine was 18, and she had curly, long brown hair. Connor was 17, and he had short brown hair in a emo style, fringe covering left eye. Hannah was changed when she was 25, and she had straight brown hair, cut short to her shoulders. Andy was changed at 28, and he had short black hair. i had changed my appearance so my hair was shoulder length,deep black and had a firinge that whent diagonally down from my right to my left, covering my left eye. Jack was Melanies twin, so they looked exactly the same, but Jacks hair was cut short.**

**" I'm coming, i'm coming!"i called.**

**I was wearing black Tripp skinny jeans with rips in them, and a Tripp corset. I grabbed my electric guitar, and joined my band members. Jack played electric guitar too. Melanie played base and backup played drums. I played Electric guitar,acoustic guitar, piano and lead vocals.**

**"...And here come...Bloodsuckers!" The crowd went wild, and we walked out on stage. as soon as we got on, Connor stiffened. "Other vampires," he hissed, going to his drums. i sniffed and froze, i recognised that scent. "The cullens," i told the band hissed in obvious anger i pinpointed them and glared. They were looking at me in shock.**

**" Guys, im changing the playlist, we're doing, I dont love you,Losing grip,i can do better, Second Chance,Hot and We belong together,"i told the band. i'd chose these songs to let them know that although i hated them for leaving, i still loved them. Your probably thinking, how the hell can you still love them. Well they were like a second family to me, and i love them with all my heart. They nodded thier acceptance, and i spoke into the microphone. "Hello, LA, are you ready for the best concert ever!?" i shouted. The crowd screamed yes. " Ok then, this song is dedicated to my ex best friend Alice, who left without even saying goodbye." I saw Alice frown and shout at Edward." This is, I dont love you."**

**"****Well, when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way**

And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you oughta stay

And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whooa

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Well come on, come on

When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday"

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday"

**I looked and saw Alice dry sobbing on jaspers shoulder, jasper looking pained and upset that alice was upset. He looked angry as well, probably at me for making Alice cry, his face flickering from emotion to emotion, being in the club was taking its toll on him.**

**"This next song is dedicated to my ex boyfriend. he lied to me the whole time he was with me, then took me to the woods, told me he didnt love me and left me an emotionless zombie. This is Losing Grip.**

**Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real..  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say...**

I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
That's when I decided...

Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone...  
You, you need to listen!  
I'm startin' to trip,  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone...

Am I just some chick you placed beside you,  
To take somebody's place?  
When you turn around can you recognize my face..?  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case,  
Everything wasn't okay..

I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
thats when i decided...

Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone  
You, you need to listen  
I'm startin' to trip  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone

Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud  
Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud

Open your eyes  
Open up wide

Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone

Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone  
Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care  
We're not going anywhere

Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care  
We're not goin anywhereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

**I looked and saw Edward looking as if he was in agony. i dont know why, he left me, said he didnt love me, so why did he look like he had just had his heart ripped out?**

**"This next song is about what i wrote in a letter to my dad, when i'd ran away,when all this happened. This is Second chance.**

**My eyes are open wide  
And by the way, I made it  
Through the day  
I watched the world outside  
By the way, I'm leaving out  
Today**

I just saw Hayley's comet  
She waved  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere

_**[Chorus]**_**  
Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance**

Please don't cry  
One tear for me  
I'm not afraid of  
What I have to say  
This is my one and  
Only voice  
So listen close, it's  
Only for today

I just saw Hayley's comet  
She waved  
Said why you always running  
In place?  
Even the man in the  
Moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the  
Stratosphere

_**[Chorus]**_**  
Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance**

Here's my chance  
This is my chance

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance _**(x2)"**_

**The cullens were looking at me in awe, Edward with the pained look on his face. what is with him, is something wrong? is he listning to someones thoughts, what is the matter?**

**"The person who i wrote these songs for should know what it means. This is Hot**

**Aah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby**

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna push your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, you can't get out

[Chorus]  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, you can't get out

[Chorus]

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah

[Chorus X2]

You're so good "

**The Cullens were looking at me with happiness etched on thier faces, but edward, his face was lit with joy and love. Maybe...maybe he loves me, i thought.**

**"The next song is for the same person, enjoy, this is my life would suck without you.**

**Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again**

(Chorus)  
Cuz we belong together now, yea  
Forever united here somehow, yea  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong  
For tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you

(Chorus)

Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you,  
But I can't let you go,  
Oh yeah

{ music break}

Cuz we belong together now, yea yea  
Forever united here somehow, yea  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Cuz we belong (yeah) together now (together now), (yeah)  
Forever united here somehow, yea  
You got a piece of Me And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you"

**I turned and nodded at the band.**

**"Thank you for being a great audience, and we'll see you tomorrow night, goodbye."**

**"How are you, are you okay, what did the Cullens think?" Jack was worried.**

**"I'm fine,i dont know what the Cullens yhought, i'm not a mind reader like edward, but they looked happy when i sung the last two," i replied.**

**" Oh, we have some people coming to meet us with backstage passes," melanie said, just as someone knocked on the door.**

**"Come in," i called.**

**i saw the door opening, the Cullens looking at me from the doorway, then everything went black.**


	3. The Cullens

**The Cullens**

**I could hear voices.**

**"Whats wrong with her!?" That was Edward, why would he want to know whats wrong with me, he left me, he should be with his 'distraction.**

**"She's fine, she just fainted, she'll wake up soon,"Jack was trying to explain.**

**" Vampires dont faint!" Edward roared at Jack.**

**"If you'll just listen-," Connor was cut off by Emmett.**

**" I vote we take her to Carisle," He put in.**

**" Ugh, im fine," i groaned, opening my eyes to see my family and the Cullens in a circle around me, Edward and Jack looking ready to rip each others throats out.**

**" I just fainted,should have remembered to turn it off,stupid me," i explained.**

**The cullens all looked disconbobulated(**_**A/N, its my word of the day, means confused lol)**_

**" its my gift, i have an aversion to human blood, and i can give myself and other vampires human charactoristics", i sighed, standing up and walking over to the couch," why are you here?" i asked.**

**"Alice saw a vision of you on stage,we wanted to check it out,and, bella i lied to you when i said i didnt love you.I was trying to protect you, i didnt mean for you to become what you said, an emotionless zombie, i wanted you to move on so you could lead a long happy life. Im sorry, can you take me back?" he said all this really fast, a human wouldnt understand what he said.**

**"Were you listning to the songs i sung out there Edward, coz if you were, you woudnt need to ask that. i never stopped loving you. never have and i never will," i said that he darted over and kissed had been holding a lot back, and now i was a vampire, he didnt have to. we kissed for what seemed like hours before emmett cleared his throut with a laugh, and we broke apart gasping for air we didnt need."Wow," was all i said, and edward smiled his crooked grin at me, and i all but melted into the couch. Jasper looked ready to pounce on Alice, what with all the lust i(and no doubt edward) was feeling. Jack looked livid." Are you going to live with them now," he asked.**

**" Yes," Edward said, without giving me a chance to answer.**

**"Actually, i was thinking we could put our covens together, and all be in the band, i could do with a bigger one, we could do a bigger range of music, how does that sound?" i asked, wanting thier opinion.**

**"I dont want to go, i'd rather stay together, you know, **_**as a family!" **_**Jack said, making the fact that he didnt like edward very noticeable.**

**" Edward is part of my family Jack, i love him," i retorted, putting him in his place.**

**"I like the idea,"Connor agreed," We could merge into a big family, then any threats can be taken down easier."**

**Everyone else agreed with me, and started to pack.**

**"Yeah, i've always wanted to be in a band, i want to play drums!" Emmett bounced up and down on his feet, clearly enthusiastic.**

**Connor looked at him appraisingly. after a moment he said," If you want, i could teach you,you have the right look."**

**" Cool, yay!" he shouted and squeald like a girl.**

**We all fell about laughing.**

**We packed and set off to the cullens home. my family was finally complete.**

_(A/N) my computer wont let me read reviews, so could you please send me messages to my inbox please, sorry for the short chapters, ideas would be welcome and appriciated, thanks!_


	4. Moving In

**Moving in**

**I was sitting in mine and Edwards room, my guitar in my lap. The reunion was good, considering. Esme and carlisle pulled me into a hug as soon as i walked in through the door. Rosalie stormed off into her room, jealous of the attention i was recieving. Alice and Jasper went to thier room, and Emmett sat down and started playing on the Xbox 360. i went up to edwards room, and that brings us to now. I had made a song when Edward left, to symbolise when he went hunting, and when he left. i started to brush the strings, playing the song. i forgot that vampires have super hearing, i was caught up in the song. i started to sing.**

**"I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now**

**[Chorus]**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now**

**[Chorus]**

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were, yeah**

**All I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

**[Chorus]"**

**End**

**I could hear that Everyone had stopped to listen to my !**

**Edward burst in the door and got on his knees infront of me. "I am so so so sorry i left you, i left for your protection, i know i've already told you this, but you have to understand. I was dangerous to you, and Jasper made me realise it. Do you forgive me?"**

**I kissed him, and pulled away. I forgive you, could you get Jasper for me please?" i asked.**

**"Sure," he replied, leaving the room. Jasper walked in shortly after.**

**" Jasper, i just wanted you to know that i never blamed you for what happened, i know you didnt mean to attack me, and i never blamed you, not even the night it happened." I told him, patting his hand.**

**" Thank you Bella, you dont know how much this means to me, i will be eternaly grateful," he said and left the room.**

**I called for edward, and moments later he appeared in my room. i tanforward and kissed him, revelling in his taste.**

**He deepened the kiss, pulling me to his bed and lying on top of me. we lay like that for a long time, When there was a crash, and jack attacked Edward, Throwing him through the wall, and jumping on me, ripping my shirt off. "I love you, and you love me and i'll make you realise it, your mine and no one elses.!" he snarled, while ripping my jeans off, leaving me in my underwear.**

**Jack was stronger than me, so even though i struggled, i couldnt get him off me. i started to sob, and screamed for dear life, well existance. There was another crash, and the Cullens had tore jack off me and cornered him. Rosalie sat next to me and comforted me, running her fingers through my hair. there was a piercing shriek, which cut off, and the cullens set a fire outside.**

**I knew then that he was dead.**


	5. sorry everyone

**Sorry everyone!**

**I've got good news and bad news. the bad news is that im not going to continue writing this fanfic, i dont like it and i have got major writers block. the good news is that i might make a new one. if antone wants to continue brwaking Promises, thats fine by me, you can change it and make it your own, im fine with that. sorry again guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

HI i am thinking about maybe continuing this fanfiction. if i get a lot of reviews, then ill post some more chapters, so if you want this story continued, review, btw thank you everyone who added me or my fanfic to thier author/fanfic alert, you ppl are what are persuading me to post more. so, review if you want more chapters plz!!!

Mrs_cullen619265 xxxxx 


	7. URGANT

heyy everyone, so so so so sorry but im putting this fanfic up for adoption. i just cant see it goin enywhere. if u want it, just let me know yeah? im also starting a new fanfic, called Reborn. its going to be a jasper/bella fanfic and its going to be set when the cullens come back. i need a beta, so if enyone would like toi beta for me, then just send me a messege plz.

sosososo sorry again

mrs_cullen619265


End file.
